


God on the Phone

by Sophia_Bee, zandrov



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angry Erik, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drug Use, Graphic Description, Holocaust, M/M, Past Torture, Religion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandrov/pseuds/zandrov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在飞往巴黎的飞机上，查尔斯问埃里克相不相信上帝的存在。</p>
            </blockquote>





	God on the Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [God on the Phone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564291) by [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee). 



> 写的是埃里克和查尔斯之间的一场讨论，原著人设，一发完，埃里克视角。写作初衷是想到埃里克需要什么才会放弃他的信仰。

**-本文为Sophia_Bee的作品[God on the Phone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2564291)的中译版本-**

 

“你相信上帝吗，埃里克？”

查尔斯蔑视地念出埃里克的名字，把刺耳的末音节发得很重。他越过他们二人中间的象棋盘怒视着他，眼睛红了一圈。埃里克看着查尔斯，思索着自己应该如何回答这个问题，他感觉到刚刚喝下去的苏格兰威士忌在静脉中嘶嘶作响。为什么是这个问题。为什么是现在。接着他说话了，他的嗓音低沉而谨慎。

“这世界上没有上帝，查尔斯。这里只有你和我。”埃里克疲惫地说，然后把他的卒前进了一格。“你相信上帝吗？”

飞机正疾速穿过黑暗，他们将去挽救未来，去阻止魔形女，去拯救不只变种人而是整个人类，而查尔斯正无精打采地坐在他对面的扶手椅里。埃里克感到一股无名怒火。有些人不不值得被救，但他们全都会受益，因为尽管已经过了这么多年、他们经历过这么多事，查尔斯仍然不能做出选择。查尔斯仍对扮演上帝的角色感到不安，但埃里克正相反。这个角色早已被赋予他，尽管他从未如此希望过。

“当我还小的时候，我去教堂，”查尔斯说，指缝间夹着他的马，悬停在棋盘上，他没有看着埃里克，“教会，赞美诗，在长条凳上坐一个小时，教堂的焚香会让我鼻子发痒。坐下，跪下，接着再坐下。那遭透了。”

查尔斯发出一个近似气声的轻笑，陷入了回忆中，他的眼睛望向很远的地方。埃里克怀念这笑声，比他所意识到的还要怀念，那些他以为终于离开了自己的痛苦回来了，他的胸口发紧。埃里克想象着还是孩童的查尔斯坐在教堂长凳上，穿着过大的西装，揉着鼻子试图让自己别那么烦躁。这幅场景和坐在自己对面的这个男人相去甚远：他头发蓬乱，手臂肌肉健硕，针孔密布在他肘窝的苍白皮肤上，轻微震颤的手上关节浮肿，而那枚马仍被悬在棋盘上方。

“现在，埃里克，我不知道我相信什么。我真的不知道。但我知道一部分的我愿意相信这个世界上有上帝，因为我愿意看到什么人或什么事能让你对你做过的事负责。”

那股怒火又回来了，那一枚马被猛拍在棋盘上。埃里克畏缩了一下。查尔斯，你是个混蛋。

“没人会让我负责，查尔斯，”埃里克平稳地说，控制着他的声音，而他的眼睛从未离开过查尔斯，尽管后者已经抛出指责。“尤其不该是你，这不是你的职责。这不是上帝的职责，以后我无需为了我的罪行向任何人负责，但人们因为我的罪行而活了下去。没人因为你的而活下去。”

安琪儿、艾玛、红魔。他们的魂魄从来没有离开过他，同样没有离开过他的，是他辜负了他们的事实。他和查尔斯。他们的死亡成为了他们能分享的仅有的东西。

查尔斯的罪行绝不是轻微的。埃里克的眼睛追随着查尔斯，后者卷起衬衫的袖口向下扫了几眼，接着又把它们拉了下去盖住针孔。他的目光回到了埃里克的眼睛上，那里有一些东西，恳求着对方理解有时对他来说最重要的事情就是对一切保持麻木。但埃里克不理解，他也不打算理解。他的整段人生都被痛苦缠绕着。他没有逃走，但查尔斯逃了。

“你有什么相信的吗，埃里克？”查尔斯问，“任何事情——除了你那自我指派的变种人救世主的角色？你有什么信念还留着？”

埃里克几乎就要出声。我相信着你。但他没说出来。

他从未缺少过信仰。尽管不再相信上帝很容易——那个上帝眼看人们被赶上牛车送到屠宰场、默许他的父亲从他身边被拖走然后永远消失，但埃里克没有。所有的这些都无法让他对上帝失去信任。

解放后，在他流落在东欧街头前，他曾住在难民营里。埃里克试着找过他的父亲。他询问过援助人员、浏览过人名清单。他跟每个愿意说话的人交谈——那些人的眼睛里像是住着鬼魂，他们无法停止发抖。埃里克想知道父亲是怎么死的。毒气？枪杀？还是有一天他在把那些无法容忍的沉重岩石搬出矿洞的时候终于倒下了？他是被饿死的吗？他被焚烧了？还是被铁铲扒进了万人坑，和其他发臭腐烂的尸体一起？世界因为这些腐化的证据谴责这些令人费解的暴行，可他们从未停止过犯下同样的。永不是个谎言。

至少他知道母亲是怎么死的。那是施密特给他的一件古怪的礼物。

当他的母亲被击中的时候，她的头颅崩裂成碎片状的骨头、皮肤、头发，她的血溅了站在她后面的人一身，埃里克在她的嘴唇上看见的最后一件事——就在她保证她的儿子一切都会好起来之后——是一句祷告文。即便面对她的上帝创造的、人性堕落如施密特的渣滓，他的母亲扔试图向上伸出双手。她仍旧相信。所以埃里克也仍旧相信。他用了很多方法想要确定安息日以便为母亲哀悼，但当他偷听守卫谈话的时候，他发现母亲死的那天就是安息日。在集中营的时候他从未知道过确切的日期。他常常只是闭上眼睛回想起和他的母亲一起点燃蜡烛的时光，试图忘记自己被撞在单人牢房的水泥墙上，他的四肢因为渗入骨髓的寒冷而疼痛。他会背诵祷告文，凝视着上帝的方向，请求他将自己所有痛苦和恐惧赋予意义。

上帝如他所愿。

随着施密特使他更为痛苦和愤怒，埃里克变得更加强大起来。而他活下来的原因，他忍受过的所有折磨，都有了意义。如果这是他为了达到目标所必须承受的，那么所有的这些都该有意义，否则他会在半路倒下。

可以摧毁他的信念的则是完全不同的东西。那必须得是查尔斯。

“我相信我自己。”埃里克轻轻地说，凝视着查尔斯，拒绝望向别处。这是事实。事业的最后没有人会帮他、没有人能幸免，甚至他深爱的男人也不能。

埃里克可以忍受很多的痛苦。施密特已经证明过这一点。遍布他身体的伤疤就是证据。烧伤、割伤，都是他曾受过的折磨的标志。他失去了他的双亲和同胞，火葬场、毒气和子弹夺走了他们。他失去了他的家、他的童年甚至是他几乎全部的生活。但那些都没有真正意义上地毁掉他。毁掉他的是查尔斯——那个把他一点一点地割开、让光照进来的查尔斯，直到埃里克有时感觉自己爱他爱得要发出光来。

他仍旧爱着他。

他希望上帝能来帮帮他。

埃里克感到很讽刺——想到这个不相信上帝的人有权利问出这个问题。

查尔斯给了他曾被无数人夺走无数次的事物：快乐。查尔斯空留他的心敞开而脆弱。

现在查尔斯无需动用他的能力就可以散发出盛怒和被背叛的受伤。埃里克可以感觉到谴责，他迫切地想要伸出手去摸摸他，再一次感受他，也许一次就够。埃里克努力使自己的手呆在皮椅的扶手上，而这几乎要使他颤抖起来。

永远也不会够。

击碎他最后一点信仰的是躺在古巴沙滩上的查尔斯，他的后背嵌着一枚子弹。如果这个世界上有上帝，那么查尔斯就不会被从他身边夺走，查尔斯应该仍能走路。上帝会知道，在这个世界上埃里克所需要的所有事物中，最重要的那一项就是查尔斯在他身边，完满的、毫发无伤的。而不是莫伊拉的枪发出的子弹，埃里克试图让它偏离，但它没有穿过黑鸟的残骸，或埋入那颗棕榈树内，或掉到沙坑里。它钻入了查尔斯的脊椎，碾碎了他的骨头、破坏了他的脊髓，在那个瞬间埃里克抛弃了所有的信仰。

上帝在笑。

他相信上帝吗？这个问题仍回绕在两个人中间，像劣质香水一样久久不散，又或像暴风雨后泥土的气息，又或像燃烧过后的尸体发出的恶臭。

古巴后的那几天他都在祈祷，这持续了几个星期。愚蠢的祈祷者出于习惯而喃喃低语，魔形女不确定埃里克想要做些什么，她只得阻止所有试图靠近他的人。她踮着脚尖在他附近徘徊，她告诉埃里克他吓到她了而这不是她加入他们的目的。她把手放在他的肩膀上，告诉他自己同样夜不能寐。埃里克从他们流亡到的便宜汽车旅馆凌乱的床上抬起头看她的时候眼睛是湿润的，他知道他们有太多的共同点。那是他最接近哭泣的一次。

如果埃里克是个信徒，那么也许他能接受上帝赋予自己的角色不是查尔斯•泽维尔的爱慕者，而是变种人的解放者，而查尔斯坐进轮椅、查尔斯愤怒、查尔斯对药物成瘾，都是计划的一部分。就像他焚化炉中的父亲一样。就像他母亲的脑浆飞溅整个屋子一样。就像施密特用了无数种方法让他尖叫着释放出自己的能力一样。可问题是埃里克比爱自己更爱查尔斯，比热爱任何神明更热爱查尔斯，他永远也不能接受一个所谓的上帝告诉他，爱和快乐是他所必须牺牲的，不管是为了什么。

他不能牺牲掉查尔斯。如果上帝问他做这个选择，他会背弃上帝。

他相信上帝吗？

不。

再也不了。

 

——END——

 

会很长的译注：

我翻译甜饼的习惯是要在前面加好多废话，但是对于这篇虽然只描写了去巴黎飞机上的一个小场面，却要表现很深刻的情感的文章，出于阅读体验的考虑，我没有在文章前加主观的文字。事实上关于这篇我有很多要说的，比如对于一些翻译上的ambivalence的预警和抱歉、对于作者Sophia_Bee的一些你应该知道的事实等等，所以接下来的部分会是关于这些，不想看我废话的可以跳过啦。

首先这篇是一篇有着大段观点表述的文章，我已经很努力地揣摩过作者的意思，但翻译的过程中难免理解有误，所以如果有的话我真的非常非常抱歉，欢迎在评论区指出错误。

Sophia_Bee写过那篇著名的查查是个slash写手而他致力写老万演的角色的Bromance一万年，后来老万读了他的文章成了他的脑残粉最后把小教授吃干抹净的故事。我没有想到这么甜饼的SophieB（community的kink请别认真XD）也写这么纠结的文章，Sophia_Bee是第一个让我震惊地成为脑残粉的作者啊！她有一股豪迈的幽默感，我总觉得她会是个女权主义者（大概主要是因为名字吧！）总之她真的很棒，这也让我更愿意坚持翻完她那些隐喻且主观的字句。

不知道有多少人坚持读完了这篇，因为如果我点开一篇没有肉没有热辣的感情，只是试图传达世界观的文章的话，我真的有时候会直接关掉的……这也让我更敬佩女神Assbender啊天知道91110那堆晦涩的隐喻她是怎么坚持翻下来的】脱帽。这篇文章的那句“And none of that truly broke him. It was Charles who broke him. Charles who cracked him open bit by bit and let light inside until Erik felt that sometimes he almost glowed with how much he loved him.”几乎把我从半梦半醒中吓精神了，这个感觉有点微妙，大概EC两个人的感情就是这个意思。长久以来老万背负着渣攻的名号，好像真的忘记他被shaw折磨的悲惨童年很久了。

以及我对教授喊Erik那个/ri/拖长而/k/着重的读法真是印象太深刻了，而且我也觉得Charles其实真的不是细胳膊细腿蓝眼红唇的小美人（虽然这很对我口味啦XD），DOFP里教授给自己静脉注射的那段真的显得很壮实（这个也很符合我的口味XD），所以觉得看到这篇特别符合自己世界观的文章超级开心啊！！要到授权第二天就翻了。

以及本文应该是EC无差的，但我总觉得真正无差是不可能做到的，虽然没有相关描写，但是原作Sophia_Bee的文章我看过的都是Bottom Charles，而且我本人也是E/C，我觉得字里行间会还是会有一些暗示攻受的成分吧，所以第一个括号里没有写无差，只在后面标注了一下。

废话已经到正文的三分之一了…………我也挺佩服我自己。


End file.
